What was once lost can be found
by dmhg
Summary: Hermione left the wizarding world after 7th year ended, never looking back. Until now, when she goes back a seceret she kept hidden will be revealed. COMPLETE.
1. On Holiday

What was once lost can be found

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

_Hi dmhg back again, with my new fic 'What was once lost can be found' hope you like, usual drill, review at the end of every chapter please. Thank you._

_Note to all people who know my work and to new ones, im appalling at spelling, i try to get it right but cannot so please be nice to me about it. Also im English and lived in England all my life so im going to use English words because Harry Potter is originally English. So to all those who do not live or are English please if you don't understand my English words let me know and. Thank you._

chapter 1 - Prologue

Hermione Granger and 10 Year old daughter were sat in their hotel room in Brazil, it was their first time abroad and they were both exited, it was August 12th their holiday was going on until the 30th. Hermione Granger was 28 years old, she had tame curly brown hair and still the same honey colored eyes. Her daughter, Rae had sliver blond ringlets that rested on her shoulders, her eyes where exactly the same as her mothers, but the shape of her nose and lips where not her mothers.

Hermione charmed her clothes and luggage to unpack itself and the same for Rae's. Hermione still practiced magic every day even though she had not been in the wizarding world since she got off platform 9 3/4 after her 7th year. Rae had never been at all, she knew she was a witch because although she didn't know about her father she knew he was a wizard and with her mum being a witch it made sense. Hermione never wanted to go back to that world, she was allowed to use magic in the muggle world lawfully and proud to do so.

She sat down on he bed and looked out of the hotel window to see her daughter trying to get a tan in the blazing hot weather whilst reading a book on how to care for munkits, munkits where little brown shelled animals that looked like monkeys with shells. Rae was fascinated and often read her mothers vast books that took up a whole room of their small cottage in Yorkshire.

Hermione thought back to her school days, the man she loved left her, the war that struck in their 7th year, the friends that drifted away from her and then having Rae.

Rae sensed her mum's thinking came through the patio doors and sat next to her

"Mum, what you thinking about?" she asked in her sweet little voice, she may have been nearly 11 but she was wiser than her years.

"Just, my student days, honey" Hermione replied. She was actually thinking about her first term of school, she knew Rae would be starting high school soon, but she knew there would be a very special letter coming for her on August 17th and that was when all 11 year old witches and wizards got their letters, their 11th birthday. Rae knew this too.

"How about we go shopping?" Rae suggested and pulled Hermione out of her thoughts

"Sure, honey anything for you" they left the hotel room to do some retail therapy.

dmhg


	2. The 11th Birthday letters

What was once lost can now be found

Disclaimer: own nothing

_HazyDayClearNight – Hello, one of my favorite authors. _

_Boradwaybrunett - my birthday is June 27th, ill be 18._

_bklynbecca - Rae is a little spoilt, Hermione and her daughter only had each other for 11 years. So i guess Rae is spoilt, Hermione also wanted to just keep her daughter from getting hurt like she did. _

_slyswn28 - hi again. Welcome back. _

chapter 2 - 11th Birthday's are special

In less than a week Hermione and Rae had been on holiday they had managed to do loads of things, mostly shopping. Hermione worked as a accountant after completing a accountancy degree after leaving Hogwarts she was accepted in to a large firm, so she made quite a bit of money, and herself and Rae loved spending it.

The 17th came along quickly, because of all the fun they was having. They had a special breakfast in their room, Rae's favorite strawberries and peaches followed by a large glass of choc milkshake, only allowed on birthday's. They left to go out to a theme park close to the Brazilian resort they was staying at.

It was about 5pm when they got back, Hermione was really tried. Not to her surprise when they got back there was a barn owl sitting on the window, she had left open purposely for this reason, Rae saw the owl and knowing everything about Hogwarts and the wizarding world knew the letter was for her.

"What's it say honey?" Hermione asked, knowing well what it was about

"I have been accepted to Hogwarts" she looked at her mum "Can i go?"

"I can not stop you, it is your heritage, it is your right to go" Really Hemione knew that it was Rae's heritage to go, but she really didn't want her to go

"Oh mum, look there's a smaller letter in here for you" Rea gave her mum the letter that was addressed to her.

Hermione opened it and saw that it was personally from her old headmaster saying that Professor Vector had decided to leave and they needed a History of Magic teacher to start in September" Hermione remembered most of the teachers who had died in her last year during the war, Minerva and Snape were the most important. Snape's place had been filled by a woman name Hosefall but she too had decided to leave a while ago, it also said that the position had been filled by another teacher before the holidays but didn't say who.

"Mum?" Hermione told her daughter about her job offer and Rae though it a good idea to have her mum there with her. Hermione sent both replies off with the barn owl named Barney. Hermione immediately felt please that she was starting a new life, a life where life itself started for her,

Hermione immediately got on the phone to the air line and made 2 seats available to fly back to England on the 28th, the 30th was just too close to be flying back on that day, they had shopping to do.

Hermione and Rae were sat in their seats on the airplane, awaiting other passengers to board, since they was at the back of the plane in a corner Hermione was reading Rae's book list, she had all of these books, but Rae would get brand new ones.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you please could put your seat belts on the captain is ready to take off" a woman called over the tannoy system. Hermione and Rae buckled up. It was going to be a long flight 7 hours. Hermione knew that it shouldn't have been that long, but she never questioned things she didn't know about.

Half way through the flight, they were making good time, Rae had a question on the tip of her tongue and decided to let it out

"Mum, can i have some sweets" Rae asked already knowing the answer

"No"

"Mum?"

"Rae i said no, you have some earlier today and you want teeth don't you" hermione said sternly

"Fine" she moaned and crossed her arms

"You know Rae i don't know where you get your attitude from, certainly not from me" Hermione said laughing at her pouting daughter "or your father"

"Dad?"

"Yes, your father" Hermione pulled her book up to her nose

"Tell me about him mum please, i know the everyday details but who was he"

Hermione told Rae what had happened through out her 7th year.

Hermione told her daughter about how she and her father got close enough to see a side of each other that few people saw, Draco was nice to Hermione and Hermione wasn't as perfect as she tried to be, that's how they fell for each other.

In November they had been going out for about 2 months and Hermione decided to give Draco her virginity. It was the end of November and after Draco told her he loved her and she told him back she loved him.

At the beginning of December Draco broke her heart, Hermione told Rae about how he said he never loved or wanted her, just a quick bet with his friends. Hermione was heat broken, but she didn't have chance to think on it because a week later Hogwarts was attacked by Voldermort. Hermione told her that Harry Potter had defeated him and all of his death eaters were either dead thanks to students and staff or captured by the ministry. She told her daughter that she found out she was expecting after the war ended and how she never saw her father since the war begun.

"What was his name?" Rae asked

"Your father was called D-" Hermione was about to saw Draco Malfoy but the plane begun to shake and the altitude began to drop, Hermione knew enough to know there was a problem and they were falling. She grabbed hold of Rae and prayed that they would be all right.

Hope you like so far.

dmhg


	3. News

diclaimer: own nothing, poor me.

chapter 3 - News

_Hogwarts former Head girl dead_

_Miss Hermione Granger, former head girl at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, who recieve the highest OWL's and NEWT's ever in Hogwarts history was pronounced dead 2 days ago._

_Miss Granger, 28, was flying back to England on the 744 Brazil-London flight when tragedy struck. Miss Granger had been on holiday to Brazil. It was believe she changed her flight from the 30th of this month to 28th in order to get back to work at a highly respectable muggle accountancy firm. _

_The 744 was flying over the Atlantic ocean when the captain noticed that a wing had failed to get up to full speed, as he tried to start up the emergency wing the other failed to gain enough speed, the plane crashed in to the Atlantic Ocean at around 6pm._

_A muggle inspector of the scene says there were no survivors in the flight. Miss Granger is one of 145 bodies that lay in a watery grave until they could be recovered. The inspector later said that there was a few bodies recovered, the next day from the shark infested cold waters. He told a muggle newspaper that if anyone had survived the crash they would only have lasted a maximum of one night in the freezing depths of the ocean. He is 100 sure there are no survivors in total they counted 145 lifeless bodies, there was 145 people exact on the flight, no one survived._

_Hermione Granger, former student of mine, rest in peace. _

_Susan Bones._

Professor Dumbledore sat reading the daily prophet in the great hall, he could see fellow professors reading the same front page article. On his right was Madame Potter, Ginny Potter to be exact, she had tear in her eyes and was leaning against her husband Quidditch coach Harry Potter who looked just as shocked as the next professor along the line, Flying teacher Ronald Weasley. Dumbledore noticed all the prefessors where looking shocked, most of the ones who taught Hermione while she was at school. Assistant mediwitch Luna Lovegood-Weasley looked to be dreaming again but with a tear in her eye.

Dumbledore knew that what had happened was bad, but knew something what no one else knew, Hermione and her daughter were on their way to Hogwarts. Dumbledore excused him self by saying he had to prepare for the school year to start the next day.

Hermione woke up to see some what familiar surroundings 'I know this office' she thought "Dumbledore" she saw her former headmaster looking at her from his desk

"Miss Granger, are you ok?"

"Fine, thank you where's Rae?" she was worried, she remembered everything that had happened, the plane. Dumbledore pointed to a chair that was next to her, Rae was stirring awake, she too remembered everything.

"RAE!!" Hermione rushed over to hug her daughter who hugged back just a tightly

"I love you mum"

"And i love you" they broke apart "This is Albus Dumbledore"

"Hello, miss Granger, now Hermione, tomorrow the students will return to school and i shall introduce you the staff, most of which all ready know you, and the students some know of you" Hermione nodded.

"Albus, how did we get here?" Hermione asked

"Well, miss Granger i knew that you was flying back early and knew that there was something wrong with the wing on the plane so i saved you and Miss Granger the same way i did Harry in your third year when the dementors attacked him during the quidditch match" Hermione understood and so did Rae she knew everything that happened at Hogwarts to her mum when she was with Harry and Ron. "Hermione, you and your daughter will be staying in a ROR tonight until you both be introduced tomorrow, please follow me" He lead them through a small door next to his room, bid them goodnight and told them to have some rest, but not before telling Hermione and Rae something he felt Hermione should know........

Hermione was worried about being back at Hogwarts, she had found out that Harry had married Ginny and Ron and Luna and they was teachers there. Most shockingly Draco Malfoy was the Potions teacher who started before summer, she had second thoughts as to seeing him, it had been 11 years, was she ready.

She walked over to the temporary bed her daughter was sleeping on 'Hermione, do it for Rae' Hermione decided that Draco was just a old school acquaintance, nothing more, he was to be treated the same as if they hadn't seen each other for ages and had no history between them. Hermione got into bed and dreamed about teaching and seeing her old friends.

Well that's chapter 3.

chapter 4 is at the welcome feast,

its 12:20am Thursday 27th January 2005 (good morning) and im going to bed, i don't have to be at college till 10am tomorrow but i still have to be up early since my college is not in the city where i live, its in the next town which is a HOUR bus travel.

Please review

dmhg

ive just realized how short this chapter is, god. Im kind of stuck for ideas, if you have any let me know, please.


	4. Taking after her father

Disclaimer: own nothing

_Ive just read all your great ideas, I am going to try to use some of them special thanks to: _

_Runaway mental patient: for all your ideas_

_HazyDayClearNight : Rea's last name is Granger, Draco really hurt Hermione so she didn't want Rae to have his name and also Hermione feels that Draco dosent deserve to have his child have his name, if you get me. I dont make much sence at the best of times,and ive goy flu at the moment so just bare with me ALL OF YOU. Thank you. _

_Broadwaybrunett : thanks for you ideas too. _

_Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed_

chapter 4

Hermione came out of the bathroom; she had gotten changed ready to face the school she called home many years ago.

She and Rae had spent all day in the ROR (Room Of Requirement) and had not seen anyone but Dumbledore and Dobby, who was more than please to see Hermione after so many years. Rae was glad to finally meet him, Hermione had told her all the stories of Winky and Dobby so she was egar to meet one.

Hermione looked at the clock, 8pm. She walked over to the mirror and looked a her self, she was wearing black dress robes and a little make up with her short curly hair resting on her shoulders. Dumbledore had told Rae to join the other first years at the station, he escorted her there him self, Hermione wanted her daughter to endure the horrible ride in the boats with the giant squid trying to get them wet, it was all part of the experience that made Hogwarts special. Dumbledore had also told her not to saw who her mother was. Hermione was told at 8:15 to come to a small room next to the hall, she glanced over at the clock and decided to leave.

Rae had been told by the new Headmistress Mrs. Gombi along with all the other first years to wait while she went to see if things were ready,

"Follow me" Mrs. Gombi called and about 100 11 year olds followed her to the great hall, Rae looked around, she saw Dumbledore and some teachers she didn't know, but not her mum, there was many older students saw at tables, each with a banner with a color and picture on it. They reached the front of the hall and Gombi started to call names off

"Mr. Adams" a small plumb boy with brown hair sat on a 3 legged stool and Gombi put a hat on his head, that started to talk. The hall was silent for a moment then the hat shouted

"Hufflepuff" ' yeah that boy look's a little stupid' thought Rae

Many more students had been called up, before Rae's turn

"Miss Granger" Gombi called. Rae took a deep breath and walked to the stool and sat on it, the hat was placed on her head and it told her

"Miss Granger, Hermione Granger's daughter, well, well, well, she was a brilliant Gryffindor when she was here, but that house is not for you, no...no... you have plenty of your mothers blood, but you have cunning, and have the will to do great things."

"**Syltherin**" the hat shouted and slytherin house clapped as she sat down at the table. Hermione could see the whole sorting from her little one-sided window, her daughter took after her father, slytherin. When Rae's name had been called Hermione looked to the teachers table to see Harry, Ginny and Ron's faces, they didn't even bat a eye lid at the name of Granger. 'Must have forgotten me or..well Granger is very popular and ill be the first to admit Rae doesn't take after me in the looks department' Hermione thought.

The whole lot of first years had been sorted, Dumbledore had announced the announcement and it was her time

"Now, as well as other teachers you have met before those of you who are coming back this year, we have a new History of Magic teacher, since Professor Vector resigned, please welcome Professor Hermione Granger" Hermione walked out of the room and sat down next to Dumbledore. Who smiled at her. Harry Ginny Ron Luna and Draco were all sat together looked up to see Hermione who nodded her head as she passed them, they couldn't believe it. Hermione was sat with Dumbledore on her right and Draco on her left. "Now shall we begin with the feast" He sat and the students started chatting and eating

"Well Hermione welcome officially"

"Thank you Albus"

"Granger" Draco said in shock

Hermione turned and nodded at him "Hello Professor Malfoy" she said with ice in her voice.

"Hermione, we need to talk" Ginny called from next to Draco

"We will Ginny" Hermione smiled warmly at Ginny Harry Ron and Luna, ignoring Draco the whole of the feast.

Dumbledore had let the students go and settle back in to their rooms. Hermione, Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron and Luna were sat in Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione, you look great"

"Thank you Ginny, you too and you 3" she said meaning Harry Ron and Luna.

"Hermione, we never saw you much after the war, why was that?" Luna asked

Hermione was uncomfortable so she said "Well, circumstances changed, after i left school i never looked back, moved back to the muggle world and didn't once think about coming back"

"We missed you" Ron said

"I missed you too" Harry said

"Yeah, i missed you guys so much" Hermione said still giving Draco the cold shoulder

"So why did you leave" Luna asked

"I ran away from my problems, i took the cowards way out, i hated death and war. I just needed to get away for awhile"

"Long while" Draco said sarcastically

"I ran away and just didn't stop running" Ginny saw Hermione nearly crying and wrapped her arms around her

"'Mione?"

"Yes"

"I love you" Ginny told her

"I know, and love you too"

"Hermione, i think it time you went, you need to go and see some one, they are waiting in your room for you now, room off HOM class" History of magic was now called HOM. Hermione nodded and let go of Ginny, she opened the door and looked back

"Im back, guy's ive stopped running, im facing my fears" Hermione said bravely avoiding Draco's gaze.

"Hermione wait, why were you running" Harry asked

"From everything, the war, myself, everyone, i have to go" she walked out further but was again stopped

"Hermione, who is waiting for you" Ron asked

"My Daughter" Hermione told them

"Hermione, that must have been hard getting Pregnant so soon after leaving school"

"What are you talking about, i was pregnant during school"

"But we had the war" Harry now spoke

"I found out i was having a baby just after the war, so i was pregnant during the war, just didnt know it" She turned and left 5 people with shocked expressions.

Hermione walked to her room next to her classroom, she opened the door to see a young witch sat on her bed in a slytherin robe, Rae looked to see her mum and ran to her to give her a hug.

"Mum, im in slytherin" she said proudly

"That's great Honey, really"

"You dont seem too happy" Rae said

"I am Hun" Hermione reassured her daughter

"Mum, can you do me a favor, show me to her common room, the password is serpent"

"Sure, the dungeons, better wrap up warm, there cold"

"You know?"

"Your father was a slytherin"

"Oh so that's what the hat meant" Hermione walked out the door and down the corridor and Rae continued "The hat said i took after you but had characteristics of my father and because of them i was put in slytherin" Hermione just nodded and they both continued until they got to the dungeons. Hermione said bye to Rae and left for her room, 5 floors above her daughter's.

She was on just two floors away from her room when she saw a head of sliver hair further down the corridor reading a newspaper. Draco.

She held her head up high and walked straight pasted him, but her was waiting for her

"So the Gryffindor coward come's back to my world"

"Hardly think you own the whole wizarding world Malfoy" she said as she continued to walk

"Heard you were dead"

"Clearly, your source was mistaken"

"Must have been since your not dead"

"Great work Sherlock" Hermione said sacrastically, Draco knew not to bother asking about the little muggle comments he came accustom to in his youth, so he quickly changed the subject.

"So, who's the girl?"

"Rae, my daughter" Hermione stopped and turned to look at him

"Dosent look like you"

"No, she resembles her father, goodnight Professor" she said as she started to climb the stairs, but Draco being Draco still followed her.

"Granger" she ignored him

"Granger" still she ignored him

"GRANGER" he shouted

"What?"

"What, you have a 11 year old daughter, you must be...what 29 now, that made you 18 when you had her"

"I had her in August after i left school"

"Just couldn't keep your hands to yourself when we broke up, could you, 18 years old and a mother" he thought her was annoying Hermione but she's paying any special attention to his insults '18 and a father, Malfoy' she laughed

"What are you laughing at" Draco asked annoyed that she was laughing instead of crying

"Malfoy, when you realize what you have said, don't even think about coming to me and asking for forgiveness, because im the last person you'll get it from. Now i do believe i said goodnight Professor" and with that Draco allowed her to continue on with her way. He was confused, her last words spinning in his head, 'what does she mean?' he asked him self, and he vowed to find out more.

Hermione walked in to the great hall to find most of the school body eating their breakfasts. She walked over to the top table and sat next to Ginny, within a few minutes Hermione looked up to see her daughter walking to the front of the hall, with puffy pink cheeks and more tears forming in her eyes. Hermione dropped her fork and the conversation, Ginny looked along with all the other professors in Hermione's gaze direction and saw a bonnie little girl crying. Hermione practically ran over to her daughter and fell to her knees to be in eye line with her short daughter.

"Rae what's the matter?" she asked in a soft almost whispered voice

"Mummy" Rae threw her arms around her mum neck and hugged her so tight, as if she never wanted to let go

"Come on" Hermione pulled away from the hug and grabbed her daughters hand and walked out of the hall together, to the HOM classroom. Draco and the gang all looked at each other, nobody knew what was going on.

"Mum, they were all mean"

"Who?" Hermione asked

"My house mates, they said you were a mudblood and since you was i was" Rae started crying even more

"Hun, your not a mudblood" Hermione shuddered "Im magical and so was your father, so that means you are pureblood" Rae stopped crying and looked at her mum with love in her eyes. Hermione had explained it to her many times before.

"Ok bye mum, i love you"

"Love you" Rea left Hermione thinking about her 7th year which she did most of the time.

Hermione's first class was 7th year advanced NEWT HOM. She had to impress and educate the 7th years so she began looking through her old notes from her 7th year.

Back in the hall Rae joined her table and started to talk to a little boy with dark hair, who was by him self as well. Her re-entrance wasn't unnoticed, a certain sliver blond haired potions master noticed her. She looked vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't think who she reminded him of.

How's it going????

Please let me know your views.

dmhg


	5. 150 to 50

Disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter 5

7th Year Advanced NEWT HOM Class 9am

"Professor Granger?" a tall black haired Slytherin raised his hand

"Yes....Mr Stone, how can i help" she looked over his shoulder at his work

"I don't really understand this question" he said pointing to a question the Hermione had set on a ancient magical family, the Maggerson's.

"Would you like me to explain it to you after class" he nodded "Very well, just wait behind at the end, please continue with the other questions"

"Thank you professor" Hermione smiled and walked back to her desk. 15 minutes later class was over and it was first years for her.

Jack Stone walked to the front of her desk and put his paper down, Hermione wrote a few bullet points about a introduction to the question and he told her that he understood and left.

"Good morning class, for those of you who don't know me i am Professor Granger" she told her 1st years

"Now, as a introduction to HOM we will be first looking at how the wand was created. Ok, thousands of years ago, a young woman was walking through the woods near her home in southern England, she was about 18 years old. She saw a bird on a tree branch when she looked closer it was a bird that she had only hear about in mythical stories, but she must have scared the bird because it flew away leaving only a single brown feather. Now this woman took the feather and placed it in a small basket that she had been using to store wood that she had been collecting, as soon as the mythical father touched the wood of a stick, the stick glowed gold, when the woman picked up the wood, she was touched by magic" Hermione looked around her class, looking back at there was 10 gryffindors and 10 slytherins, one of which was her daughter who had the biggest smile Hermione had ever seen. Hermione finished her story and dismissed her class.

Hermione decided to take a walk around the grounds, she had no more classes for that day. She walked down the steps and past Hagrids hut, to the lake's edge. She had been there so many times before when she was at school, it was a secluded patch and could only be found if it wanted to be or you was looking for it. She sat down and took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the cold water, she didn't mind that it was freezing, she missed the coldness of that water.

Hermione closed her eyes and let her mind wander, as she often did, she thought about telling Ginny who was Rae's father but decided against it, it would be too tricky, Draco and her friends seemed closer to each other than she did to them right now.

Hermione was enjoying the peace when she heard something behind her, when she looked nothing was there 'probably just a animal' she thought, she was quite near the edge of the forest. The strong September wind picked up and blew her curly hair back.

"Time to go in" Hermione said to herself. She got up and dried her feet with a simple spell and put her shoes back on.

"May i walk you back to the castle" she heard a voice and looked to see Draco stood behind her.

"No thank you" she walked away from him, but he kept following her

"Granger, why wont you talk to me?" Draco asked

"Oh, i don't know maybe because after all that happened to us, you left me right before the war and after, you never spoke to me" Hermione said with poison in her voice that Draco immediately picked up on.

"Hermione i.."

"Don't call me that, its Professor Granger or Granger, not Hermione only people who know me can call me that" she was now looking at him.

"Do you want to know why i left you Hermione"

"You already told me why Malfoy" and with that said she ran back to the castle leaving Draco regretting ever talking to her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Professor Potter and Weasley

Have decided with special permission from Headmaster Dumbledore

to have Quidditch tryouts for a junior team

for all 1st and 2nd Years.

Please contact either professors with questions or sign your name below to tryout

All over the school there was parchments saying the above. Rae had noticed and signed her name down, she had seen a little bit of quidditch in a few book her mum had on the sport but had never ridden a broom.

She decided to go and see Professor Weasley.

"Professor?" she asked

"Miss Granger, can i help you?" Ron asked her

"I was wondering, i want to tryout for slytherin team, but don't know how to ride a broom"

"Well neither do most do that i why i am here, classes start on Sunday"

"Tomorrow"

"Yes, problem?"

"No, its fine, totally fine, thank you"

After a month of training, Rae was a natural and would give Harry a run for his money. Hermione was pleased that her daughter was taking part in quidditch and getting to know her friends better.

It was Saturday 16th October, it was the first quidditch match for slytherin and gryffindor, Harry had been coaching gryffindor and hufflepuff while Ron coached Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Rae had made the team and Hermione along with just about everybody in the school who wasnt on the teams didn't know who had been picked and for what.

Hermione sat at the teachers stand with all the other professors bar Potter and Weasley. Hemione was at next to Luna who on her right had Draco sat next to her.

Hermione saw the slytherin doors open and out flew her daughter, she took the highest position on the field 'seeker' Hermione taught 'takes after her dad even more, than i realized' she added to her self. Draco was looking at Hermione's shocked expression, and noticed that Rae had been made slytherin seeker. 'interesting' was his thoughts

The game begun and with in 5 minutes Gryffindor was up by 50 points, Rae sat upon her old school broom high above the field, when she saw a golden ball with wings and immediately took off the get it. Hermione stood up as she saw her daughter drop about 60 feet in the air, Luna was holding her hand and looking around, mind not on the game at all but on her husband, Ron who was looking at her too.

Before the crowed had the chance to bat a eye lid, Rae had caught the stitch, "Slytherin win 150 to 50" the announcer announced.

The slytherin side went wild and ran down to Rae who was sat on the grass looking very nervous and scared, she had just won but it was a very daunting experience.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What do you think?

dmhg


	6. Draco's best student

Disclaimer: own nothing.

Chapter 6

Rae picked herself up and ran towards the crowed coming to her, among them was Hermione in a green and sliver scarf. She ran along side plenty of similar dressed students and a few staff. The elder quidditch team was the first to arrive to her and the captain Alexander Munroe congratulated her on a job well done. Everyone had a chance to congratulate her by the time they all started to walk back to the common room for a party. Hermione decided to let her daughter live her own life and decided not to stop them or go with them.

Hermione walked back to the castle with Harry and Ron, they was reminiscing about the times they had won a game

"Hmmm butterbeer" Ron said

"Yeah, those were our wild days" Harry said

"i miss those parties, all the beer, sweets and gi....er.....laughs we had" Ron said again, looking at Hermione

"Mione, are you ok?" Ron asked

"Im fine, just a little tired, im going to go to bed, night" she said and walked through main entrance.

"How about a fire whiskey, mate?" Harry asked

"Thought you'd never ask"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione walked to her room, she was thinking about a party they had in the gryffindor tower in early September, it was a welcome home/any excuse for a party. Hermione was head girl and knew that the parties like this were against school rules, so she left to go back to her common room, but she wasn't alone, she shared it with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione opened her door and sat down on her sofa, she thought about Draco. About how he was Rae's father, about the time they spent together. She missed his warmth sometimes. She rested her head on a small pillow and soon fell asleep.

_**Dream**_

_Hermione opened the door of her common room, Draco was sat on the sofa reading a book. _

_"Hello, Hermione" he said. They had been calling each other by their first names since they had first kissed about 6 weeks ago. It was near the end of November._

_"Evening Draco" Hermione said to him as she sat down on the sofa next to him and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Everything alright?" he asked and kissed her tenderly_

_"Fine, im fine, tired that's all"_

_"Ok, well i guess ill let you get to bed, its 11:30pm anyway" he looked at Hermione to see she was asleep. He took her head from his shoulder and gently picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and turned to walk out._

_Hermione shifted in her sleep and saw Draco moving towards to door "Draco....stay" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, Draco turned and looked at her._

_"Mione?"_

_"Draco i want you to stay, please, sleep with me Draco" Draco walked back over to Hermione kicking the door shut with his foot_

_**End dream**_

Hermione's eyes flew open, she had the dream many times before, but it was the first time since been back at Hogwarts. It was the dream of the night when she and Draco made love, for the first time. The night Rae had been conceived. Hermione got up off the sofa and took herself to bed. Vowing to herself she wouldn't let Draco hurt her of Rae like that every again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had been dreaming along those lines, he too was in bed dreaming for the first time since Hermione came back to Hogwarts about the morning he left her, right after she slept with him.

_**Dream**_

_Draco felt Hermione shift in her sleep, he knew he had done the wrong thing, it was something that he wanted to do, but he knew that it shouldn't had happened. He carefully got out of bed and walked to his room. He got the shock of his life when he got there._

_There sat on his bed looking very appalled was his father Lucius Malfoy._

_"Son" Lucius greeted_

_"Father"_

_"It has to end now"_

_"No" _

"Draco, ill kill her" he loved it when his father was straight to the point

_"NO, i love her"_

_"Then get rid, if Voldermort every found out, he would have both our heads and i will not have any son of mine consorting with a filthy little mudblood, i shall kill her" Lucius pulled out a knife from his cloak and jumped off the bed and walked over to Draco._

_"Father, no" Lucius stopped and looked at Draco, Draco saw what his father was asking and nodded. Lucius then lurked back into the shadows and with a very useful apparating any where spell appareted back home. _

_Draco walked back to Hermione's room, thinking about what he had just done, he had agreed to get rid of Hermione so his father wouldn't have to kill her._

_"Granger" he called with his old coldness back in his voice_

_"Draco?"_

_"Granger, i don't ever want to see you again"_

_"Draco, what's going on?" _

"I don't want you, i never want to see you again"

_"But Draco, we made love to each other"_

_"NO, Granger, you made love to me, i just had sex, no strings attached" it was killing him lying to Hermione, he really loved her even after such a short time of going out with her. _

_"Draco, dont do this" Hermione said in a whispered voice. Draco looked at her and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him and heard Hermione say "Draco i love you" very quietly, but he heard. He walked back to his room, shut and cried, he and Hermione loved each other and he had to break her heart, to keep her alive, he hated what he had done._

_**End Dream**_

Draco, woke up, he hated that dream. He hated what he had done to Hermione. He hated himself. He was drenched in cold sweat. Right them and there he vowed he would get Hermione back, but he knew it wouldn't be easy, she had a daughter now. 'maybe she's moved on too much' he thought ' but i sure as hell can try to win her back' He rolled over and tried unsuccessfully to get to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok class, can anyone tell me what you'll get if you add a infusion of toads bane to a potion already containing pond weed, 3 pieces of equally cut worms and a slice of lemon?" Draco asked his class, immediately Rae Granger put her hand up and started dancing in her seat to catch his attention "Yes Miss Granger, can you tell me?"

"Yes professor, you would get the pollydandroe potion" Rae said smiling

"And miss Granger what does the potion do?"

"Correctly brewed for a month the pollydandroe potion, a cousin of the pollyjuice potion, allows the drinker to have all knowledge and full memory of the subject they turned into when they drank to pollyjuice potion."

"Good, 10 points to slytherin, how extremely unlike your mother, you are" Draco comented

"Why is that professor?" both had forgotten they was in the middle of the class

"Your mother was a excellent student and excelled in all her subjects, but she never had much enthusiasm for potions, she was rather paradox when i came to that subject, although she answered every question correctly, if my knowledge serves me good, but potions wasn't a enjoyable subject for her" Draco said

"Professor, my mum says i take more after my father, i guess in more ways than either of us noticed"

"More ways, miss Granger?" Draco asked slightly confused

"Yes, i love quidditch and mum carnt bare to ride a broom, and mum told me my father was the best at quidditch she had ever seen, and she saw Professor Potter play but still said he always came second best to my father in her opinion" Rae told Draco.

"Well, lets get back to class, thank you Miss Granger, 5 more slytherin points" and Draco continued with his class. Draco had a feeling Rae was becoming his best student.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

please let me know what you think

review

dmhg


	7. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: own nothing, zip nadda, you get the picture

Thank you to all my reviewers, your so kind. Thank you.

NicholeFelton: thank you so much, I personally don't like how this story came along, but ive finished it and Im so glad b/c I was having seriously bad writer block with this, I even started another that's up now called Hermione's Promise before I finished this story. Im putting up chapters 7 and 8 today, and 9 and 10 which is the finale chapters tomorrow or the day after.

Runaway mental patient: thanks so much for the offer, I hope I made you pleased with your ideas and how I used them. This story is now finished, probably a little rushed, but I was having a real bad time with this, My nest fic is going to be up today as well, Hermione's promise, which I wrote when I was having writers block with this. I wish this story was longer but couldn't do anything with it.

Thank you both for your kind words. Thank you.

Chapter 7

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hermione walk with me" Ginny pulled Hermione from the table in the great hall and dragged her off outside to the wintry Christmas conditions.

"Ginny its cold" Hermione protested

"Mione, we haven't had a girly chat in ages, come on spill"

"Spill what?"

"You have had that dreamy look in your eye for 2 weeks now, either your in love or your disturbed and either one, a best friends aka me could know about it"

"Ok, but were going in side, please" Ginny nodded and Hermione ran back inside the castle followed by Ginny, both girls didn't saw a word until they got to Ginny and Harry's private bedchambers.

"So this is where you live" Hermione commented

"Yes, sweet isn't it" Ginny said as she motioned for Hermione to sit next to her on the sofa she had just sat down on

"So, Mione, tell me what's wrong?"

"Ive just been thinking about Rae's father, that all"

"Who is?" Ginny asked getting exited as to finding out a secret than only Hermione knew

"I carnet tell you, you'll tell him" Ginny gasped

"I know him?"

"Yes, he's here"

"At Hogwarts, now, who Hermione don't leave me hanging, i swear not to tell not even Harry"

"Ginny, i carnet"

"Mione, please maybe i can help you two get back together"

"NO, we wont be doing that, he hurt me real bad Gin and no matter how much either of us want to get back together, if we do i know that we wont"

"Mione, who is it and do you want to get back with him"

"NO I DONT, i don't want him and neither does Rae"

"Does Rae know who he is?"

"No"

"Mione?"

"Ok, ok its Draco Malfoy." again Ginny gasped

"Draco, as in our Draco Malfoy"

"What do you mean 'our' Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked looking a little discussed

"Draco is our friend now we made up ages ago" Ginny told Hermione "What happened, how did you get together with the slytherin sex god" Hermione laughed "oh come on Hermione, he was the second fittest lad in the whole school, the first was taken, by your truly"

"He was a sex god" Hermione giggled, which was totally paradox of her, Hermione Garanger never giggled like a school girl even when she was one. "we got together really early in 7th and things just progressed and i loved him, he told me he loved me too." Hermione sobbed "We made love the night before the war started, we only did it once, so i guess i got pregnant since i haven't been with another man before him...or after for that matter. The next morning i felt him leave me and when he came back he changed, he was the same Malfoy we all grew to hate over the 6 years we knew him, he wasn't the warm loving and kind Malfoy i grew to love in about 2 months, he was mean" she sobbed again "He told me it was a fling, and basically that he wanted to have sex with me and since he achieved his goal we was over"

"Mione that's horrid"

Hermione nodded and continued "Later that day, the war started, i saw him, he looked so cruel with his father next to him. Remember when i was dueling with him" Ginny nodded "well, i wanted him to kill me because i loved him and if i couldn't have him them there was no need to die, but he wouldn't and i saw something in his eyes, that made me believe he loved me too much to let me die and i could tell he wanted me as much as i wanted him, but something stopped him. After that i didn't see him the whole of the war." she stopped crying and smiled "When the war finished, i did a test to see if there was any basic injuries that could be cured with the small charms we learnt before the war, i found out i was pregnant"

"Mione go on its ok"

"I went to tell him, that i loved him and we needed him, but he ignored me, he was the same cold and cruel Draco Malfoy he always was so i didn't bother. I sat my NEWTS, passed the top of the class, and ran, Voldermort killed me parents, he ruined my life so i ran, it was just me and Raeleane when she was born, and i never looked back, never wanted to come back to this world again"

"Realeane, is that her real name?" Ginny asked

"Yes, it was my mothers name, my mum preferred to be called Raeleane, but i like to call Rae, Rae for short."

"Mione what didn't you tell me or Harry and Ron, we were your best friends?"

"Harry and Ron, how do you think they would take it 'oh hay guys, listen before the war Draco Malfoy got me pregnant and im keeping it, could you help me out for the next 18 years as my parents are dead' they would have took it swimmingly well don't you think Gin" Hermione was getting upset again

"Mione, no matter what you did, no matter how wrong, we would have helped you all the way." Ginny hugged Hermione "Was you ever going to come back here"

"No, never. I wasn't even going to tell Rae she was a witch but i remember how exited i was when i found out and could keep that from her, i love her and you should have seen her face when she saw her first glimpse of magic, it was one of the best experiences of her life, she later called it" Ginny and Hermione smiled.

"So, are you going to tell Draco that he has a daughter?"

"No"

"Why?" asked Ginny. Hermione was just about to tell her why when somebody else spoke up

"Because she doesn't have to he truth is out there now" both girls turned to see who had just spoke, they looked to the kitchen of the little room. The saw who had heard their conversation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N i hate cliffies, i really do but im going to have to leave it there. sorry, but the good news is this chapter will prob be posted with the next one so really you have to wait 2 seconds for the computer to turn pages, unless it crashes as its doing it and then you have to wait. Ha Ha. That's not really funny b/c that happened one time i was reading one of my favorite fic's by one of the favorite authors: HazyDayClearNight and i wanted to get to the last chapter and my computer disconnected from the internet and i could have died, because my computer is a really temperamental one and sometime i carnt get on to the internet at all so i have to either go on another one somewhere or wait, but luckily it reconnected straight away and i was able to read the last chapter of 'as it begins' which is a fic i recommend to anyone, and im not just being nice b/c HazyDayClearNight is a reviewer of my work, she is actually one of my favorite authors.

please review

dmhg


	8. Must be Love

Disclaimer: own nothing. Still shopping for a Draco Mafloy look-a-like.

Chapter 8

Short chapter this one, you have been warned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Both girls turned to see Draco, Harry, Ron and Luna standing in the little Kitchen doorway adjacent to the common room. Hermione slowly stood up as did Ginny

"How long have you been there" Ginny asked as she saw Hermione looking at her feet.

"We was here before you came in so we hared the whole thing" Luna said holding Ron's hand.

"Hermione is it true, Rae is my daughter" the realization hit him, she reminded him of himself at her age

"Yes" Hermione whispered back "Draco, im sorry i never told me but you...you..." Hermione started to cry, when she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her. "Draco i missed you" she said, she knew it was Draco no man could ever hold her like he could.

"Mione im so sorry, i missed you too, and we need to talk"

"Well leave you alone" Harry said ushering Gin, Ron and Luna out of the common room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione neaten have told Draco her side of the story, he already knew it but she told him again, and he told her his side. It was his father that made him leave her, Lucius would have killed her if he didn't leave her so the best way for her was to leave her.

Hermione believed his truth, she could see it in his eyes, all the hurt he was going through, all the pain and sleepless nights that his decision to save her caused him.

"Draco, i loved you"

"I Loved you then Hermione, and have never stopped loving you, i Love you Hermione Elizabeth Granger" before she could respond he kissed her tenderly and then the kiss got more passionate as she kissed him back. Hermione was the first to pull away.

"Draco, we carnet"

"Why Hermione, were in love and we have a daughter, Lucius is dead and we can be together"

"No, Draco, i need to think" Draco kissed her again, this time he gave Hermione more emotion than he had ever given anyone. Draco was the first to pull away this time.

"Draco, i...i...I Love you so very much. But we need to go and see Rae" Draco nodded and they walked out of the door to find their daughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Both knew Rae was in transfiguration class. The professor always kept the door wide open and they sneaked unnoticed by all in to the back of the class.

"Now, we are moving on to another useful transfiguration spell, this spell is how to turn water into pure solid ice"

"All you need is a freezer" a student muggle-born called

"Yes Miss Prêt, but it takes longer than a flick of the wrist" the professor continued "Now all you have to do is point you want and saw 'molottoiceo' " Hermione remembered the spell well, she was intrigued as to see the class do it. "Now who would like to volunteer" she looked around the class

"Miss Granger, if you please" Rae put her hand down which she had been waving in the teachers face. She stood up held her wand to her water and flicked her wrist

"Molottoiceo" she said and the water became frozen in a instant.

"Very good, that was excellent"

"Ahem" Draco cleared his throat and all eyes looked him and Hermione

"Miss Granger, could be borrow her professor" he asked

"Of course" Rae got up and walked out with her parents

When they was out in the corridor she asked what was going on

"Mum, what's going on?" she eyed Draco "Am i in trouble, because i swear it wasn't me honest" she said innocently but looked guilty as hell.

"Raeleane Granger is there something you wish to tell me" Hermione asked

"No mummy" she said trying to be as innocent as she could but failed Miserably.

"Rae we need to talk, all 3 of us, come to my room tonight at 8pm, both of you" Hermione said,

"Why does Professor Malfoy need to come, I haven't done anything wrong, it wasn't my fault, it was just a boy" Draco with this new news he had looked shocked.

"Rae, what have you done?" Hermione asked

"I kissed a boy, just on the cheek and were really good friends, sorry mum" Hermione laughed and Draco looked scared.

"its fine, honestly it is, just be there at 8pm, thank you" Hermione walked off "bye Draco, Rae"

Draco nodded and walked off in the other direction, leaving Rae very confussed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

well how's it going?

any comments, flames please let me know, review

dmhg

p.s this story is nearly over, but guess what i have another in the pipe lines. Its also a post Hogwarts fic, but different, very different from this, you know what's really funny, when i first started reading fic's like a whole year ago, i hated post hogwarts fic's but now i love them, love to read them and since this is my first post fic i like to write them. But im a 7th year head boy and girl Hermione and Draco lover. I just love DM/HG fic's hence my pen name : dmhg .


	9. Meet the Family

Disclaimer: own nothing. I wish i owned the Weasley twins (James and Oliver Phelps) and Tom Felton, but i don't. Anyone finds out Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton is for sale, let me know ill pay my bank a visit with my little black and white stripy jumper and face mask. Only joking.

Chapter 9

_DanRadcliffe5666: welcome, Carnet is just my appalling spelling, terribly sorry about it. It was meant to be can't._

_NicholeFelton: wow thank you so much, I love living in England too. We must be crazy, and even more I love Tom Felton. How old will you be December 28th? Ill be 18 June 27th this year (2005). I really enjoyed your fic Love me._

_Runaway mental patient: sorry for my really bad spelling, im really sorry._

_HazyDayClearNight: my grammar and spelling is appalling, my apologies. How I passed my English language and English literature exams ill never know, but I think that I must have only just passed like by 1 mark of something._

This is really short chapter

It was 8pm and Rae and Draco were sat with Hemione, Draco and Hermione were stalling the inevitable. Hermione was worried her daughter would hate her for not telling her that her potions teacher was her father and Draco was worried about her hating him for what he did to her mum.

"Rae, this is going to come as a shock, but i have talked to your father"

"Dad?"

"Yes, and we want to get back together"

"Who is he?"

"Its me" Draco said

"Your my dad?"

"Yes Rae im your father, but you don't have to call me that, if you don't want to, i haven't been much of one"

Rae was looking stunned, she kept nodding her head "dad" she kept repeating as she nodded.

"Raeleane Draco is your father"

"You want to get back together after what he did" she stood getting very angry with her parents

"Rae, Draco and i have talked and he did it to protect me"

"How do you work that one out?"

"You want to know how sick and twisted my family is?" Draco asked her and she nodded "Better sit down" Draco told her everything that was common knowledge of Lucius Malfoy and his involvement with Voldermort, he told her about his ultimatum of Hermione. Hermione filled her in on her side of events as she had done before, but it was different to Rae, hearing both sides, the jigsaw she had in her memory was slowly getting finished with all the little pieces that was missing. When her parents had finished, she knew how much they loved each other then and being wise beoned her years could tell they loved each other more now

"Rae?" Draco asked

"Dad, can i call you that" Rae asked

"Of course you can" Draco walked over to her and hugged her, not expecting her to hug so tightly back that he would have been crushed 'yes she was his daughter, he and Hermione Granger had a daughter together, a 11 year old daughter'.

"Mum, Dad, can i meet my grandmother, you never mentioned if she died, she is alive is she not?"

"She is and she would love to see you, she no longer cowers from the effects of Lucius she is her own woman and has always wanted grandchildren" Draco said

"Does she have any?"

"RAE, don't ask that" Hermione said, but she wanted to know if Draco had any other children

"Just the one" Draco answered smiling

"Oh, boy or girl"

"Girl" Draco said still smiling, trying not to laugh

"So i have a half sister, then"

"NO, im joking, its you, she has you. Your her only grandchild. I will owl her and see if she can come to see us on Christmas day, if you want to see her them" Rae looked at Hermione with hope in her eyes and Hermione nodded. "ill go owl her now"

"Draco, why don't we go and see her" Hermione asked

"Sure, come on" Draco grabbed his coat and all 3 walked in to fireplace. They flooed to Malfoy Manor

At Malfoy Manor

Narcissa was walking around her dining room, thinking of decorating it, It was a yellowy colour, she had it decorated after her husbands death when her son with 2 other people came through the huge fireplace.

"Draco" she said pleasantly surprised

"Mum, hi, this is Hermione and Rae Granger"

"Hermione, i remember, you caused my husband quite a few gray hairs. So your the one who Draco was in love with when he was at school"

"Mum, how do you know that?" Draco asked

"Lucius told me, he said that he had to do something, before you did something stupid" Narcissa spat his name "He was a evil man, i hated him, im sorry Hermione for what Draco put you through, i know he did it to save your life." she looked to Rae "Rae did you say Draco"

"Yes mum, Hermione's daughter, in fact our daughter" Narcissa gasped and looked between all 3 "Guess it was too late, we already did what Lucius didn't want me to do" Draco laughed

"I have a granddaughter" Hermione nodded "yes i can see, Malfoy hair, she looks just like you both, come sit we will talk"

All 4 talked all afternoon, after Hermione and Draco explained their sides of their stories to Narcissa, she started to ask Hermione about Rae's younger life, Draco also found it interesting.

They talked about how bad the labor was, how she never wanted to go through it again. They talked about their house and Rae talked about the usual things 11 year old girls talked about. By the time came to leave, they all felt they had known each other forever. Narcissa made them promise to keep in touch, Rae even hugged Narcissa much to her surprise, Rae was a very loving person but Narcissa didn't expect her to be showing love so soon.

Sorry about it been so short, this is the second to last chapter. Im running out of ideas for this chapter. Next chap is epilogue. Hope you all enjoyed it. Im getting writer block with this fic, but i have my whole next one planned out on paper, all i have to do it type it up, so i don't think ill get writers block on that.

dmhg


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Own nothing. I didn't rob my bank, so I do not wont Tom Felton, unfortunately.

Chapter 10

Last chapter, very short. Please read my other work.

Epilogue

"Student, professors and parents, we are gathered here today to celebrate the graduation a very special class. Our class. We have achieved so much since we started in first year, i know i don't speak for myself when i say that i have learnt life's greatest lessons here, i will always remember Hogwarts as my home. My parents went to this school and when they gave their speeches they called it their home, and when my mum told me about how special Hogwarts is, i didn't believe her, but now i know how special it is. For me i have learnt magic, made friends, and had romances, but i have also found my family, and i hope none of us forget what we have achieve here. Thank you" Rae Granger stepped off the podium at the front of the great hall, she looked out to see her mum and dad sat with her grandmother. She went back to her seat in the audience waiting for a professor to give a speech, the Hufflepuff head of house.

Hermione and Draco Malfoy sat in the parents section of the audience, they had been married a year. Their 18-year-old daughter was the highest of her class, but she had not knocked her parents off the 2 top places in the school, she took third place. Narcissa Malfoy was at next to Hermione, looking proudly through tears at the stage where her granddaughter had given her speech.

"Mum, dad" Rae shouted across the crowds of people as she ran to them, they were now out in the open of the school field. When she caught up to them she threw her arms around them and hugged them tightly. Behind her was a tall black haired and dark skinned boy who looked very nervous.

"Mum, dad, gran, this as you know is Charlie" she announed

"Mr. Grant" Hermione said, he was one of her students, Rae and Charlie had been seeing each other for 2 years now, both her and Draco liked the boy but Charlie still remained nervous around Draco for some reason.

"Dad, can a go and stay with Charlie and his parents for a week or 3" Rae said 'or 3' very quietly.

"Or 3" Draco said

"Mr. Malfoy, i will take good care of your daughter" Charlie reassured Draco

"Daddy, please" she said

"Rae, the 'im so innocent' look doesn't wash with your dad especially when your not so innocent" Hermione told her daughter and Narcissa laughed, she knew exactly what her daughter-in-law meant and the look on her son's face was priceless.

"Dad, please"

"2 Weeks, take it or leave it"

"3" Rae said

"2" Draco protested

"3" Rae was just as competitive as her father

"1 and a half"

"Dad, 3 please"

"1 week Rae"

"Ok ill take 2 weeks, Charlie, 2 weeks"

"Thank you Mr., Mrs. and Mrs. Malfoy" they said their goodbyes and Charlie and Rae left.

"He's a nice boy" Narcissa said and walked off

"he's 18, no 18 year old boy is nice, there only after one thing" Draco said when his mother had gone

"So are 36 year old men" Hermione said seductively and pinched Draco's bum

"So are the women. Wait...do you think i should talk to Rae about what 18 year old boys want"

"He's not after that, Draco calm down" Hermione told him

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he got that a long time ago from our daughter" Hermione said trying not to laugh at Draco's drip white expressionless dead look he was now supporting. "come on lets go home" they walked of the grounds, Draco still silent ad Hermione tying to calm her giggle fit down, they apparated to Malfoy Manor where they spent their summers when school was closed.

Hermione and Draco found what was once lost. They found love in each other again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The End

Hope you all liked it, i enjoyed making this (sounds like its a movie). I have another fic in the pipe works; it will be put up soon.

Review

Look out for Hermione's Promise.

dmhg


End file.
